


Overwatch [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art [28]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Action, Digital Art, Drama, Fanart, Ficart, Gen, Heroine Big Bang, Heroine Big Bang 2016, Pretty things, The One Where Malcolm Rules Starling And Things Are Very Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficart for "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7650862">Overwatch</a>" by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania">guineamania</a>, for <a href="http://heroinebigbang.livejournal.com/">Heroine Big Bang 2016</a>.</p><p>Fic Summary: Oliver Queen returns to a Starling City ruled by an oppressive overlord, Malcolm Merlyn. Team Arrow is fighting in the shadows with a mysterious accomplice while Oliver is Malcolm's right hand. When our team need a little extra help, secret identities are revealed and Team Overwatch need to step up and save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwatch [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guineamania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/gifts).



_Title Art_

 

_Title Art #2_


End file.
